It's  not meant to be
by Boltbabe
Summary: Angelo and Charlie together, but not happy, will a certain Braxton finally split these two apart
1. New work house Partner

Charlie and Angelo had been together now for 1 year and 6 months. Things between the two weren't looking good, as Angelo was constantly working and when he did have time off Charlie was working. It didn't help either that the river boys had come to the bay, which meant Charlie worked more than usual. Recently Daryl Braxton aka Brax had been helping Angelo out and only recently did Charlie find out that he was now part owner of the restaurant. With Brax being the one to tell Charlie when they ran into each other at the beach Charlie was furious at Angelo for not being the one to tell her. When Angelo came home that night he noticed the couch made up for someone to sleep on. Charlie came out from the bathroom and saw Angelo standing there,

"Who's sleeping here" he asked her confused.

"You are" was all she replied to him and then she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Angelo was confused at why he was sleeping on the couch but thought it was best if he left Charlie be for the time being. He was about to turn the light off to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door. Angelo got up and answered the door to find Brax standing there with a pack of beer in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Angelo questioned.

"I'm here to apologize for getting you into the dog house with Buckton" Brax stated.

"What do you mean?" Angelo asked more confused to what Brax may have said to make Charlie angry with him.

"I told her that we are business partners now and by the look on her face she didn't know and she didn't look too pleased about it either" Brax replied.

"So a pack a beer will make up for it will it?" Angelo asked angrily.

"It's a start" Brax responded with his famous cheeky smile.

"Fine come in then" Angelo replied, frustrated at Brax.

Angelo let Brax in and closed the door behind him. They both sat down on the couch and opened a beer each. It was quiet for a short time until Angelo asked Brax about his living arrangements.

"Why do you want to know about my living arrangements?" Brax asked curiously.

"I'm planning on asking Charlie to marry me and hopefully start a new life in the city" Angelo replied not sure why he was telling Brax all this.

"What's that got to do with my living arrangements?" Brax asked more angrily. Brax had no idea why he was angry about the idea of Angelo getting married to Charlie or them moving away it's not like he liked either of them.

"Well I was hoping you could move in with me for a little why to see if you like the place and maybe you would like to take over the lease when I leave" Angelo stated ignoring the anger in Brax's voice.

Brax was excited about this idea for some reason and blurted out "Sure when can I move in?"

Angelo didn't know what to say, it was so sudden. "This weekend I guess" was all he could say.

"Great see you then" with these last words Brax got up and left the house, eager to get home and start packing.


	2. The new housemate arrives

It was Saturday morning and Charlie was home alone in her PJ's, as she had the day off for a change. This meant she didn't have to deal with the Braxton's or any river boys for that matter. While Charlie was flicking through the channels on TV a knock on the door caught her attention. She got up and went to answer the door to find The Braxton's standing there with boxes in hand.

"What are use doing here?" Charlie asked confused to why the Braxton's were at her door step with boxes.

"That's no way to speak to your new house mate Buckton" Heath butted in before Brax could say anything. Charlie just stood there shocked until Angelo waltzed in behind the Braxton's and opened the door wider for them to out the boxes down. Charlie moved back to the couch still trying to digest what Heath had said. 'New house mate, HEATH BRAXTON' this was going to be a nightmare. Angelo looked over at Charlie before directing the boys to the room that Brax was going to be using.

Cheryl was no help to her boys and decided to go and sit with Charlie to stir her up some more.

"So what do you think about my boy living with you now?" Cheryl asked with a smile on her face. She just loved stirring coppers up. Charlie didn't say anything; instead she got up and walked into her room. Angelo noticed Charlie entering the room and decided to go speak to her, as he knew she wouldn't be happy that he didn't speak to her about Brax moving in beforehand.

"Hey Charlie, I know you are probably angry with me for not discussing Brax moving in, but..."

"Brax is the one moving in not Heath, Thank god" Charlie stated.

"Oh you thought Heath was moving in, well umm no Brax is but you're not angry with me?" Angelo asked confused as why Charlie would think Heath was moving in.

"Of course I'm angry with you, you didn't even talk to me about it" Charlie yelled so that everyone in the house could hear. Heath started laughing at their argument while Cheryl was happy that her family caused such an issue within the household. Casey and Brax were the only two who didn't find this situation amusing one little bit.

20 minutes later Angelo walked out of the room to find all the Braxton's and Ruby sitting in the lounge room. They all looked at him and Heath cracked up laughing again. Cheryl just sat there with a smile on her face and Casey and Brax looked at him sorrily. Ruby on the other hand got up off the couch and walked passed Angelo giving him an evil look as she made her way to her mother's room.

Angelo made his way to the spot where Ruby sat and made himself comfortable. Brax nodded to Heath which was a signal for him to leave with his mum and Casey. After they left it was only Brax and Angelo left sitting there.

"Sorry again for putting you in the pound" Brax started the conversation.

"No it's my fault not yours, I was the one who accepted your business proposition and I asked for you to live here" Angelo stated while shaking his head.

"I could move out" Brax offered, regretting saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

"No you will not!" Charlie butted into the conversation as she entered the room. Angelo turned around to look at her while Brax placed his head down and smiled at the thought of her wanting him to stay here.

"You mean it, he can stay?" Angelo asked, like a child asking if they can keep a lost pet.

"Well he's already moved in, what a waste of a beautiful Saturday if we made him pack up and leave again" Charlie stated the facts of why Brax should stay. Brax stood up and thanked them both for allowing this to happen and promised that he will not get into trouble. After saying this he went to his room and started unpacking his stuff. Charlie just rolled her eyes at him saying he would stay out of trouble 'Yeah right'.


	3. Trouble with housemates

It was Monday morning and with Ruby spending an hour in the bathroom getting ready for school and Charlie in the en-suite getting ready for work, Angelo was pushing time to get ready for work. Brax came in the door after going for a surf and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day's work. When Ruby finally appeared with her bag and started to pack it while grabbing a piece of toast off the bench Angelo was finally relieved he would be able to get ready now. AS he started to walk to the bathroom Ruby yelled "Oh Brax is in there now sorry". Angelo decided he would just have a shower later and just get ready unless he wanted to be late. 15 minutes later Charlie was out of the bathroom and so was Brax; however Brax only had a towel wrapped around him and when Charlie ran into him, the towel dropped revealing everything. Charlie felt so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she backed away not taking her eyes off him.

Brax smiled "you like what you see?" He asked. Charlie realised she was staring and blushed. She tried to walk past him without making eye contact but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He leant in close to her.

"Maybe when we are home alone we could finish this little moment" he whispered in her ear seductively. He smiled and pulled away and picked up his towel and headed for his room. Charlie could not believe what just happened; Daryl Braxton was hitting on her. They had only lived together not even two days and he had started being a typical river boy.

Later that day Charlie arrived home from work exhausted. When she entered the house she found Brax on top of some chick on the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing? They invented the bedroom for this reason!" Charlie yelled at Brax.

"We were only kissing, chill okay" Brax reassured Charlie that nothing was going to happen on the couch.

"Whatever," Charlie replied, while walking into her bedroom to relax. 5 minutes was all she got before someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said, loud enough for the person to hear.

"Hey, sorry about what you walked in on" Brax started to say. Charlie thought in the second he was actually a decent guy, well he proved her wrong once again. "But it seems to me that your jealous" He finished off. 'Great now he thinks I want him and that I'm jealous of that blonde bimbo' was what went through Charlie's head.

"I'm not jealous, why would I be when I have Angelo?" Charlie questioned.

Brax smiled and walked closer to her. "Because you're not satisfied with what you got" he stated seductively. Charlie didn't know what to say but before she could stop herself she said the one thing she didn't want to say.

"You know we're home alone" she replied back seductively going back to this morning's incident. Brax smiled and leaned in a kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with as much passion before she pulled away because of voices.

"Casey, Brax will be fine he didn't have to stay here all day" Ruby stated to Casey so that he wasn't worried about his brother not being there.

"But he promised that he would be here" Casey explained annoyed that his brother had dogged him. Brax laughed at this conversation between the teens. He looked back to Charlie who was standing there with regret written on her face. As soon as the teens were gone Brax walked closer to Charlie again. "Where were we?" he smiled.

"You were about to leave and I was going to get ready to go get dinner" Charlie answered his rhetorical question. Brax's smile faded as Charlie stepped away from him. This was the beginning of the 'right and wrong' war between the two opposites.


	4. Tension Rises

It had been two days since the kiss between Brax and Charlie. Charlie had managed to avoid Brax throughout these days until now. Angelo was at work as usual and Ruby was in the bathroom getting ready to go out with friends tonight. Charlie went into the en-suite unknown to her that Brax was in there having a shower. As Charlie entered the bathroom, she heard the shower on and thought that Angelo was in there, as she had no clue that he was at work. She decided to sneak into the shower with him to surprise him. As she stripped down and went to open the shower curtain she screamed to find Brax in there. This was the second time she had seen him naked and now the first for him to see her naked. She quickly picked up a towel to cover herself and ran out the door. Brax couldn't help but smile and turn off the water. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Completing this, he followed out the door to find Charlie sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Brax didn't know what to say to her so he decided to leave the room and go to his own. As he reached to open the door Charlie spoke.

"Why were you in my bathroom?" she angrily questioned.

"Ruby was in the other one and I needed to get ready for my date" He lied so that he hit a nerve with her.

"Next time tell me when you plan on using my bathroom, or at least lock the door" she replied frustrated.

"Yeah I will, but how was I meant to know you were going to join me" he replied with his cheeky smile.

"Just get out" Charlie spoke frustrated at him while getting up heading for the bathroom. Brax obeyed and left the room to find Ruby looking at him like 'why the hell are you in there with my mother'. He ignored her and continued to head for his bedroom. Ruby was shocked that she had just seen Brax come out of her mother's bedroom only wearing a towel. All these questions were running through her mind like 'is Charlie cheating on Angelo' or 'Charlie and Angelo have split up and Charlie was moving on with Brax,' it made sense as Angelo was never around and when he was most of the time he was sleeping on the couch. Ruby decided to ask her mother about it later as she would be late meeting up with April and Dex.

Later that night Heath, Casey, Brax and Angelo were outside starting the BBQ for dinner. Ruby joined them outside as soon as she got home and now they waited for Charlie. Charlie soon arrived with Salad and dessert from the diner. It was an awkward dinner as Charlie and Brax had seen each other naked this morning. Ruby had saw Brax come out of the bedroom and well Heath didn't get along with Angelo or Charlie. Ruby so badly wanted to know about this morning's incident and decided to bring up.

"So Brax I saw you come out of Charlie and Angelo's room s'morning" Ruby casually said out loud in front of everyone. Charlie's heart skipped a beat when she heard this come out of her daughter's mouth.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Angelo.

"Needed to have a shower for a lunch date and Ruby was hogging up the other bathroom, I asked Charlie if I could" Brax lied and Charlie knew it, but was relieved that he didn't say she caught him in there when she was going to join him.

"Oh ok then, so where were you then Charlie?" Ruby asked as she knew exactly where Charlie was and knew that Charlie had no idea Brax was in there or did she. Everyone looked at Charlie waiting for her reply.

"I was outside cleaning the BBQ for tonight" Charlie lied and Ruby knew it and gave a disappointed look. This little conversation made everyone tense up especially Angelo. Angelo hated the idea of Brax being in his room but it really got to him when Ruby finally blurted out.

"Oh I thought I heard you in the bedroom with Brax". Charlie couldn't believe it, was her daughter trying to break her and Angelo apart. Brax looked down to the ground while Heath cracked up in laughter. Casey looked at Brax disappointedly while Angelo was furious with this information.

"Charlie, were you or were you not in the bedroom with Brax?" Angelo furiously questioned.

"I went in there when he was leaving, that is what probably Ruby heard" Charlie tried to explain away what really happened. Angelo was disappointed in Charlie for lying to him but he decided to let it go. Ruby still didn't believe it but decided she would let it go and keep an eye on Charlie and Brax. Heath got up and said goodbye to everyone along with Casey. As soon as they left the tension between the housemates rose dramatically.


	5. Busted

The morning after the BBQ was an awkward one. Ruby still didn't believe nothing was going on between Brax and Charlie and Angelo was working constantly trying to avoid all the drama. While Angelo was at work Ruby walked in and went to talk to him.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Angelo questioned.

"If you love Charlie then you would be doing everything possible to make sure she is not going to end up in another's mans arms, for instance Brax" Ruby spoke casually about it.

"Nothing is going on between Charlie and Brax" Angelo replied angrily as Ruby kept bringing it up.

"Not yet anyway" Ruby said as she got up and left Angelo's.

At home Brax and Charlie were home alone once again. Brax had just got out of the shower and Charlie had just got home from her morning jog. She bumped into Brax on her way to her room and apologized immediately. Brax just smiled at how she was looking down to the floor while talking to him. He thought to himself that it's now or never. He lifted her face up to his and passionately kissed her, she kissed him back with as much passion. Before she could stop him he pushed her into his room and closed the door. He led her to the bed and placed her down on it while not breaking the kiss. The kiss only broke when he took her shirt of and she took his off. Charlie reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle, as she succeeded Brax helped her take his pants off. Now it was his turn to take off her shorts, underwear and bra. It didn't take him too long to get the bra and shorts off but she stopped him before he could remove her underwear. They were making out exploring each other's mouths before things went further. Brax waited long enough and gently pulled Charlie's underwear off her and then removed his boxers. He was ready and she was ready for this to happen. They were so close until Ruby walked in.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE USE DOING!" Ruby yelled as she turned away from the sight before her eyes.

Charlie pushed Brax off her as she gathered her clothes and put them back on. He decided it would be best if he did the same.

"Are use going to explain what the hell that was?" Ruby still angry questioned. Charlie just looked at Brax and apologized and walked out the door to her room. Brax was now fully dressed and sitting on his bed disappointed that he didn't lock the door. Ruby gave him a disappointed look and left the room. She made her way to Charlie's room to talk to her. She entered to find Charlie crying on the bed.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly. Charlie didn't reply so Ruby got into the bed beside her and comforted her mother and told her that she wouldn't tell Angelo a thing. Before too long they were asleep.


End file.
